


Hatred, or something like it

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma picked the worst babysitter. *Again*. Set in 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> I found this among my many half-written stories. Pretty sure I was planning to turn it into a one-shot, but I kind of like it just like this.

“Where’s Henry?”

“With Hook.”

“ _Again?!_ ”

“And what’s wrong with that?! You let him around Robin Hood!”               

“Robin is a good man, not some pirate! And he’s part of my life now.”  
  
“And Hook’s part of mine!”

“Are you telling me you’re actually _dating_ that man?”

“That’s none of your business. But he is a friend, and I trust him.”

“If you want to destroy your own life go right ahead, but you are not dragging _our son_ down with you.”

“What the hell Regina! After all we’ve been through, why do you still hate me so much?”  
  
“Because I love you, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's seen Gilmore Girls, yes I stole the last line from Rory. I thought of the line and this scene popped into my head.


End file.
